The present invention relates to a disk changer driving apparatus for multi-disk players, and more particularly, to a disk changer driving apparatus for multi-disk players to be driven by a motor.
In a disk changer driving apparatus for a conventional multi-disk player, a disk changer is provided with a disk tray drawing portion which draws a disk tray from the disk tray drawer accommodating multiple disk trays and a mobile portion moving the disk changer into the relevant disk tray drawing position of the disk tray drawer, in which the disk tray drawing portion and mobile portion are driven by the respective motors.
However, in such a disk changer driving apparatus, since the disk tray drawing portion and the mobile portion are driven by separate motors, plural motors and respective controllers for controlling the motors are needed. Therefore, the structure is complicated, and this increases the cost of the multi-disk player.